


Summary of a Relationship

by Clair de Lune (clair_de_lune)



Category: Prison Break
Genre: Community: rounds_of_kink, Incest, Kink: bites/bruises, M/M, Pre-Series, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 18:10:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/625134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clair_de_lune/pseuds/Clair%20de%20Lune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He’s tried his highest collared shirt; he’s tried a scarf around his neck. It’s useless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summary of a Relationship

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Foophile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foophile/gifts).



> **Prompt & kink by Foophile:** The kinky little fuck. Bites/bruises.

He’s tried his highest collared shirt; he’s tried a scarf around his neck. It’s useless. He won’t be able to keep the scarf on all day, and the stiff white collar only hides half of the bruise. Lincoln, kinky little fuck that he is, knew exactly what he was doing when he bit him there.

His brother has left a neatly defined imprint of teeth on the side of Michael’s neck, half an inch under his jaw line. It’s an ugly red circle that will degenerate in a blue and yellow mess within the next few days, without any way for Michael to conceal it.

On the other hand...

The rustle of the sheets calls his attention to the bed, where Lincoln is lazily waking up. Michael takes in the easy display of bunched muscles and smooth skin, the way they roll and shift in the winter-crisp morning light. He remembers how they felt against him, in a whole different light last night, as Lincoln was pressing his cock deep into him, moving slow and intense, whispering heated words that made Michael’s insides melt. Better than good; perfect. Indecent and like nothing else he’s experienced with anyone else. Only Lincoln can undo him in such a way and make him enjoy it thoroughly. He came when Lincoln bit his neck, gnawing and working the flesh in a way Michael knew would leave a mark. He didn’t care. Or more accurately, he was okay with it. He was already quite far gone with his brother all over his back, hard flesh owning him and eager fingers edging between his erection and the mattress to stroke him; the teeth clawing hard at him tipped him into a soundless orgasm. Not even enough strength left to cry out in pleasure or groan in delicious ache when Lincoln kept moving in him slightly longer than he needed it and that was comfortable for Michael.

“Morning, Mike.” Shivers run down his spine at the rumbling voice. In an attempt to keep his mind and fingers busy, he adjusts his tie. “Come here.”

He steps back and almost bumps into the wall.

“If I come here, I’ll be late for work.”

“Call in sick.” Lincoln’s hand moves down under the covers. Maybe it’s not what Michael is imagining, but no use in deluding himself, odds are thin. “Problem solved.”

“If I do that, I won’t be able to show off that hickey you gave me last night. You find this funny, don’t you?”

The sheets slide down Lincoln’s chest, baring him down to his hips. The upper half of Michael’s body bends and lurches forward of its own volition, as if magnetically drawn to the bed. Thank God, his feet stay firmly planted on the floor.

Lincoln doesn’t bother with an answer and smiles. A slow, languid smile that almost sends Michael’s hand reaching for his cell phone to call his office and tell them to go to Hell because his brother will be fucking him all day long; and the other way around, for the record. He doesn’t yield because Lincoln deserves a lesson for all the times he disappears without notice, and because the wait until tonight will be delicious. And also because he has a blatant red hickey on his neck and gets off a little bit at the thought of people seeing it and not knowing how wrong yet how right it is.

He shakes his head and watches Lincoln’s hand move more steadily. Sluggish and self-indulgent petting has turned into long and insistent pulls. Lincoln’s erection is a hard and dark line under the white sheets. Michael feels his mouth water and his fingers prickle at the sight of his brother pleasuring himself so peacefully and care-free that it’s becoming a provocation.

“You know what? Stay here. There is food and beers in the fridge. I’ll be home at five.”

“Right. As if,” Lincoln says with a roll of eyes caused by the promise as much as by his self-ministrations.

“I will,” Michael reassures him. “Be here.”

Fuck scarves and high collars. He touches the bruise on his neck. It’s not only ugly and standing out; it’s also slightly swollen and tender, filled with blood. It makes sense. There’s too much – bad or not – blood between them, cheap pun intended. Tonight, he’ll ask Lincoln to kiss it and make it better. This is Lincoln’s specialty, after all, right? Hurt, kiss and make it better. And needing it, needing him no matter what, is Michael’s weakness. A summary of a relationship in an elliptical purple mark of teeth.

-End-

\--Comments and kudos are always appreciated. Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel: [Solace](http://archiveofourown.org/works/625137).


End file.
